


Making you happy

by badgertrout



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgertrout/pseuds/badgertrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is about making each other happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making you happy

Michiru laid her head on Haruka’s chest. The blonde’s heart was still racing. Or maybe it was Michiru’s? She wasn’t sure, but at this moment she didn’t really care.

“You were good,” Michiru whispered and pressed a gentle kiss on Haruka’s collarbone. Michiru could feel Haruka’s arm pulling her closer.

“Mmh… Really?” Haruka asked with her eyes closed. Michiru was sure she could hear a smirk forming on Haruka’s lips.

“Yes. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to walk for a while,” Michiru purred, nuzzling her face against Haruka’s neck.

This was something Michiru liked to do every once in a while; complimenting Haruka after sex to make the woman happy. She didn’t do it all the time, since the words would then lose their effect. No, she only complimented Haruka on her amazing skills on very carefully chosen occasions.

“You weren’t too bad, either,” Haruka smiled and kissed the top of Michiru’s head. Michiru sighed happily, but she wasn’t done just yet. She would compliment Haruka until the tall blonde could not wipe that ridiculous smile off her face for the rest of the day.

“I feel like I need to make this up to you somehow. Is there anything you want?” Michiru asked and laced her fingers with Haruka’s.

“You don’t have to do anything for me.”

“I want to.” Michiru raised her head from Haruka’s chest and looked straight into those beautiful eyes she loved so much.

“Well, there is one thing,” Haruka said, stroking Michiru’s soft hair.

“Anything, love.” Michiru kissed Haruka’s cheek.

“I know you don’t like it when I eat in bed, but Setsuna baked those cookies yesterday and… well, can I go and get them? I promise I’ll clean the crumbs,” Haruka explained. Michiru looked at her seriously.

“You want cookies?” Haruka nodded.

After a few seconds of silence, Michiru sat up and got off the bed.

“I thought you said you won’t be able to walk. I can-“

“I’ll do it,” Michiru said and left the room. She didn’t bother putting on any clothes. Soon she returned with a plate full of cookies.

“Here you go, love,” she said, set the plate on the nightstand and slid back under the covers. Haruka wrapped her arm around Michiru’s waist and took a bite from one of the cookies. For a while there were no words, just the sound of Haruka eating the cookie.

“You know… You don’t have to do all of this for me. The compliments and the cookies… I know you’re only doing this to make me happy,” Haruka said thoughtfully and offered Michiru a bite from one of the cookies.

“Haruka… Yes, I do this because I want to make you happy, but it’s not the only reason. I do this because I love you. A happy Haruka makes a happy Michiru. Besides, I meant every word I said,” Michiru explained. She pressed a gentle kiss on Haruka’s lips.

The two of them looked at each other in silence, until Haruka resumed eating her cookie. Michiru laid her head back down against Haruka’s chest, the steady thumping and the sound of Haruka eating her cookie helped her relax. She reached for the plate and took a cookie for herself. This was truly a happy moment. She made Haruka happy, and Haruka made Michiru happy. _Yes, this is what love is about_ , Michiru thought.


End file.
